As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,013,045; 5,022,656; 5,158,299; and 5,478,078; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse golf swing practice devices and putting practice devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, none of these patented arrangements combines a single practice device that can be used to practice both a full swing and a putting stroke.
As all golfers are acutely aware, a full golf swing and a putting stroke are as different as night and day and involve entirely different sets of muscles, body posture and control. While different training devices are specifically designed for each type of stroke, to date no one has developed a single device that can be employed to practice both type of golf strokes.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among golfers for a new type of training device that employs means for offering progressive resistance on both the backswing and release portions of both a full swing motion and a putting motion to not only strengthen the muscles involved in each portion of the stroke, but also to improve muscle memory so that the stroke can be repeated effortlessly on the golf course; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.